This invention relates to ball tossing machines and clay pigeon launchers, and more particularly, to a simple, relatively inexpensive apparatus for launching spherical objects such as baseballs and disc-type objects such as clay pigeons.
In skeet or trap, it is well-known to use a launcher to toss clay pigeons various distances and on different trajectories. Various types of spring traps are used, these being relatively inexpensive. However, they require a great deal of force to cock, and are limited as to launch angle and usually must be hand loaded prior to launch. More sophisticated launchers are used which employ carousels, for example, having slots which hold a large volume of clay pigeons that are automatically fed into a launcher. Such devices are operable so two clay pigeon can be launched in a short enough interval that both are airborne at the same time. Also, these devices enable launch trajectories to be varied. However, these devices cost thousands of dollars, and are usually found only at ranges where competitions are held.
Baseball throwing machines are also well-known and there are various types available. One type uses two counter-rotating wheels with a ball being compressed between the wheels. When released, the compressive forces impart sufficient impetus to the ball to propel it a distance equal to the distance between a pitcher's mound and home plate, the ball traveling at a reasonable speed. A problem with these devices is that they tend to tear the cover off a regular baseball or softball. Accordingly, a special molded plastic, dimpled ball is usually used with these machines, thereby negating the general purpose for which they are designed. Other machines use a lever arm which is rotated or cocked to a loading position at which a ball is placed onto a stationary holder at the end of the arm. The arm is then driven forward by a spring or motor to a release position. In some machines, a motor driven cam rotates the arm through a full 360.degree. with the ball being loaded at one arm position and released at another. None of these machines, however, are capable of doing other than throwing a ball a short distance for batting practice.
Other ball throwing devices are used for tennis practice. These are typically pneumatic devices which, for a compressible tennis ball, forces the ball through and out of a tube whose diameter is slightly smaller than that of the ball so the ball blocks the air flow and builds up a pressure behind the ball which forces it through the tube.
All of these various devices are limited use for one sport only, are of limited usage with respect to that sport. Further, many of these machines are subject to tremendous forces being generated by the prime mover on various components of the device, these forces being required to generate sufficient force on the object to throw it at a reasonable speed. This resulting shock and vibration produced when an object is thrown, tossed, or launched resulting in substantial maintenance being required on the devices, this in addition to their high initial cost.